Fur
by AxleMC131
Summary: Just a little one-shot I came up with, inspired by my girlfriend's cat. Not really adventurous, the story's just supposed to be short and cute.


**A/N - This is a short one-shot about a boy and his cat in Minecraft. This is inspired by one time when my girlfriend's cat decided it would follow me for the day and be really affectionate. It was really kinda cute to be honest. The cat in real life is very similar to the cat in the story (as was the plan), however Jordan is just a random OC I invented. It's just a name really. XD Hopefully some of you find the story kind of sweet. :3 **

**Late Evening, somewhere in a Jungle biome...**

The house was built out of jungle wood, suspended in a jungle tree with a narrow spiral stairway leading down around the trunk to the ground. Jordan wandered up the stairs tiredly, as behind him the sun set below the horizon. At the top of the stairway, the boy suddenly realized he was being followed. Turning around, he jumped when he spotted a pair of yellow eyes staring at him. He sighed at his silent stalker. "Misty, you shouldn't scare me like that!"

The grey and white cat simply stayed where she was, sitting on a branch just above the stairs. Her furry tail swung gently from side to side as the feline watched Jordan unblinkingly. The boy smiled. The cat wasn't his; she had just been following him around the jungle biome for the last few weeks. Jordan had named her Misty because of her colouring, reminding him somewhat of a thick fog, the kind you get in a swamp. The cat had seemingly taken a liking to Jordan, maybe because he hadn't refused sharing his home and food with her. Not that she took up many resources. Jordan simply placed a raw fish in a bowl outside by the door each morning, before he left to go mining or exploring. When he returned, the fish would be gone.

It was nice to have a friend. Jordan hadn't met anyone else in this world, even though he had explored many chunks in various directions. Other than the cat, Jordan was completely alone.

The boy opened the door into his little treehouse and looked over his shoulder. The gray cat stayed motionless. Jordan shrugged and let the door close slowly on its own. As the wooden door gently swung shut again, Misty stared at it, as if waiting. Then, at the last moment she leaped off the branch and raced for the tiny gap still left. She just managed to sweep her tail inside as the door clicked shut behind her. Padding to a halt in the middle of the floor, Misty sat down again and started to lick her fur.

Jordan deposited his haul from the mine into a chest. He had come up rather short today, bringing back a half stack of coal and only a little iron ore. Placing his stone sword on the table beside his bed, Jordan then stepped over to the other side of the room where his food storage chest was. Misty, seeing him head over to the food supply, immediately stood up and followed the boy. She padded around him with her tail held high, brushing against his legs as he fished around for something to eat. Pulling out a loaf of bread and some cold steak from a day or two previous, Jordan proceeded to make a simple steak sandwich. He sat down on the chest and munched away, looking out the far window as the stars began to shine.

Misty sat back on her haunches in front of Jordan. She was determined not to be left out. Wriggling slightly, she locked her gaze on the boy's lap, and prepared to jump.

Jordan wasn't paying attention. He was lost in thought as he ate his meal, and was rather surprised when Misty suddenly impacted neatly onto his lap. The boy looked down at the cat in annoyance, but this quickly changed to happiness when Misty stood and nuzzled herself against his chest. She felt warm and soft, and Jordan couldn't help feeling loved, even if it was by a cat. Chuckling slightly, he tore a small piece of steak away from his sandwich.

"You're just a big softie, aren't you Misty?" he said with a grin. "Go on. Have some." He held the chunk of meat in front of the cat's nose. She sniffed it, then grabbed it out of his fingers with her teeth. Sitting back on Jordan's lap, she quietly chewed the tasty meat. Jordan finished his sandwich and began stroking down Misty's back. Swallowing, the cat closed her eyes in happiness. As Jordan scratched her behind the ears she began to purr quietly, in complete contentment. Jordan sighed in happiness. "You are very sweet," he murmured to her softly.

Misty purred louder. Jordan grinned again. He relaxed back against the wall and let his eyes fall closed, still slowly stroking the cat. Soon enough, the boy had fallen asleep where he sat. Misty lay happily for a few minutes, curled up into Jordan's arms, happy that she had someone to look after her in the wilderness of Minecraftia. After some time however, she stood up and stretched in the boy's lap. Her yellow eyes inspecting every inch of the cosy room, she jumped down and padded over to the window by the door. It was almost pitch dark outside, and she could only see the nearest part of the stairway before it curved around behind the tree. Sitting down on the windowsill, Misty flicked her tail and waited.

Sure enough, after an hour or two a man-sized, leaf green creature with angry black eyes and a horrifying frown on its face, crept around the stairway to stand by the door. Misty flattened her ears against her skull and hissed loudly at the Creeper through the window.

In surprise and fright, the Creeper leaped back, terrified of the unseen cat. It looked around wildly for the source of the noise, then spotted Misty in the window. Misty sat back on her haunches and leaped towards the Creeper behind the glass. Before she made contact with the glass, the walking bomb, bane of the cats, had sprinted away back down the stairway. Misty caught herself before the window and sat back down behind it. Feeling rather pleased with herself, she began to lick herself over, glad to have protected her "owner's" house while he was taking a well-needed sleep.

After grooming herself for several minutes, the cat padded back over to Jordan's calm body, jumped up onto the chest, and crawled back into his lap. Misty lay down and began to purr quietly again, content with her life.


End file.
